


En un instante

by Noed318



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noed318/pseuds/Noed318
Summary: El dolor era demasiado para Tomoyo... ¿como seguir cuando acabas de perder todo lo que amas?





	En un instante

Ella vuelve a mirar todo a su alrededor, el blanco de aquella habitación le lastimaba los ojos. Había estado demasiado tiempo inconsciente. Le dolía la cabeza. Desde que despertó no habían dejado de desfilar personas por esa habitación, todos haciéndole preguntas que ella no podía responder pues no recordaba ni su nombre. Todos preguntaban pero nadie le respondía nada.  
La incertidumbre le carcomía el interior, pero lo peor era ese sentimiento de que algo importante le faltaba, ese nudo en su garganta y esa sensación de que en cualquier momento una cascada descenderá por sus ojos.  
Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención y al voltearse, vio que esta se abría y entraba un hombre de cabello castaño, que se acercó lentamente a ella.  
―Hola Tomoyo―dijo en un susurro el hombre.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió con ese precioso color miel, pero por alguna razón esperaba que fueran azules.  
―Hola ―respondió con desgano, en verdad estaba cansada de la gente que entraba y salía de su habitación.  
―Ya sé que no me recuerdas y que no hay que forzarte, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por ti.  
―¿Puedes decirme algo más que no sea “tuviste un accidente”? ―preguntó ella en un susurró.  
―Quisiera, pero no puedo Tomy.  
Esa palabra fue suficiente para que su mente reaccionara. Rápidamente comenzaron a aparecer algunos de sus recuerdos…  
La muerte de sus padres en aquel accidente. La presencia de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Esos eran los ojos que esperaba. Él la sostenía, la acompañaba, la amaba así como ella lo ama a él.  
Se vio vestida de blanco entrando en una iglesia del brazo de Shaoran, su amigo de toda la vida, el mismo que ahora estaba junto a ella. Al final del camino, en el altar la esperaba aquel hombre de ojos azules. Se sentía feliz. Los recuerdos junto a ese hombre llegaban a su mente uno detrás de otro…  
―Eriol ―susurró y la sorpresa se vio en el rostro de su amigo―… Shaoran ¿Dónde está Eriol?  
―Tomy ―dijo algo nervioso―… tu tranquila voy a buscar un médico ―concluyó saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.  
Los nervios comenzaron a invadir a Tomoyo mientras los recuerdos seguían liberándose en su mente.  
“Caminaba de un lugar a otro en la habitación, deteniéndose cada tres pasos para mirar el teléfono que descansaba sobre su mesita.  
―Amor tranquila ya va a sonar ―dijo el pelinegro atrapándola entre sus brazos para que finalmente dejara de moverse.  
―No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ―se quejó tratando de liberarse.  
―No le va a ser tan fácil escapar señora mía ―susurró él junto a su oído pegándola más a su cuerpo―… yo hare que te relajes ―agregó con una sonrisa de lado antes de comenzar a descender por el cuello de Tomoyo dejando un camino de besos que cortaban la respiración de la mujer… y de repente el teléfono sonó. La pareja se separó y miró aquel aparato como si fuera la cosa más extraña del universo.  
―Eriol atiende tú, porque me voy a desmayar ―dijo ella casi sin aire.  
El pelinegro atendió y mientras escuchaba una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la cual se hacía cada segundo más grande y aun después de cortar la sonrisa seguía allí.  
―Vamos a ser tres Tomy”  
Tomoyo se abrazó a sí misma. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas…  
“El miedo recorría su cuerpo. Allí estaba conduciendo un auto. En el asiento del copiloto iba un tipo que ella no conocía, este la apuntaba con una pistola y en el asiento de atrás iban otros dos junto a Eriol que sangraba, desde un corte que uno de ellos le habían hecho en el costado derecho.  
―Solo conduce y todo estará bien, podrás llevar a tu marido a un hospital ―las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sentía un dolor punzante en su vientre.  
―Creo que estoy teniendo contracciones.  
―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No se supone que te falta como tres meses? ―gritó uno de los hombres desde atrás.  
El grito sobresalto a Tomoyo y perdió el control del auto, en ese momento otro vehículo los chocó. El vehículo comenzó a girar, golpeo varios vehículos más, se escucharon varios disparos y finalmente el auto quedo dado vuelta fuera del asfalto.”  
El doctor y Shaoran entraron en la habitación de Tomoyo y la encontraron hecha un bollito en la cama, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y no podía dejar de temblar mientras repetía incesantemente “Mi bebé, mi bebé, mi bebé.”  
Tanto el doctor como Shaoran intentaron calmarla, pero les era imposible. Finalmente le dijeron la verdad. De los tres hombres que los habían secuestrado dos murieron en el accidente y el otro estaba muy grave. Eriol murió desangrado y su bebé se ahogó enredado con el cordón umbilical. La desesperación se apodero de Tomoyo, a tal punto en que tuvieron que sedarla.  
Tomoyo estaba devastada, cayó en una terrible depresión, dejó de hablar y de escuchar a todo el que se le acercaba.  
Los días pasaban y Tomoyo seguía igual. Esa noche escuchó más sirenas de lo habitual y a las enfermeras y médicos yendo presurosos hacia urgencias. Ayudada por unas muletas salió de su habitación. Anduvo por los pasillos y se metió en cada sector que pudo, por lo visto las enfermeras estaban ocupadas con los heridos que acababan de traer. Tomoyo siguió los carteles y pronto se encontró en la sección de terapia intensiva, recorrió el pasillo con mucho cuidado observando dentro de cada habitación, hasta que encontró la que buscaba.  
Conectado a un respirador y a otras tantas maquinas se encontraba ese maldito, el mismo que le había clavado aquel cuchillo a su amado Eriol. Revisó el parte médico y miró al hombre con odio.  
―No es justo que una maquina te mantenga vivo. Eriol no tuvo esa oportunidad, tú me lo robaste ―y diciendo esto comenzó a desconectar las máquinas de la habitación. Se escuchó un pitido por unos segundos, pero este se apagó cuando termino de desenchufar todo.  
Al salir de la habitación caminó lo más rápido que pudo. El cuerpo le dolía, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor y la angustia que se habían adueñado de su corazón. De repente se encontró en la terraza del edificio. La luna se veía enorme y hermosa.  
―Ya no hay nada para mi aquí… simplemente no puedo seguir con este dolor ―susurró sin despegar su mirada de la luna―… Amor, nos vemos en un instante ―y sin más se dejó caer de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar aquel hermoso cielo que le recordaba la sonrisa y los ojos de su querido Eriol.


End file.
